WarioWare: Arcade Mania!
by WarioMan3K
Summary: This special crossover fanfic, part of my Diamond City Chronicles fic series - though you could say it's a bit more of a spinoff - introduces Nintendo's lovable oaf into the world of Wreck-It Ralph: Game Central Station, that is. Eager as ever to see what's inside the arcade, Wario decides to take a little trip with his patented Telmet, which he used one time in a TV misadventure.
1. Prologue

I originally planned to do this special fic right after I finish up "Return of the Five Dastardly Bombers!" as far as continuity in my Diamond City Chronicles series goes, but since I already did it on DeviantART back in March 2013, I kinda felt like putting some more activity here by doing said fic.

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. is owned by Nintendo; Bomberman is a property of Hudson Soft (even though Konami already took it over back in March 2012); and Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney. All arcade games featured in this fanfic are properties of their respective owners - yes, even the arcade versions of the first two Contra games. The only characters I own thus far are as follows: Arctic Bomber (Mistress of the Cold), Blaze Bomber (Brother in Flame), Billy and Sid (Wario's fraternity brothers), Phoebe (9-Volt's best friend from another world), and finally, Purple Basilisk and his five Chaotic Bombers.**

* * *

-WarioWare: Arcade Mania!-

WARIO'S P.O.V.

WA, HA HA HA! WAAAAARIO! What, were you expecting a fancy entrance from dear ol' me? Meh, I never was any good at oh-so dramatic entrances anyhoo. But get this: in addition to some of the newer 3DS games becoming a big hit since _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ (i.e. _New Super Mario Bros. 2_ and _Paper Mario: Sticker Star_), along with Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 on the DS and even the official release of Nintendo's Wii U console, _Wreck-It Ralph_ is all the rage here in Diamond City! But I'm not just talking about the film itself, oh no...

Well, the 3DS had been out for a few months since my pals and I released _WarioWare: D.I.Y._ to the masses back in November 20XX, and the Wii U just came out this month. But the new WarioWare game we're working on will prove to be a success - I guarantee!

But anyways, back to what I was gonna say next. I'm talking about the fact that three of the coolest arcade games in the United States have come into town! Here's the short version: Penny Crygor and Blaze Bomber bought the replicas of Fix-It Felix Jr., Sugar Rush (don't ask why), and Hero's Duty on eBay. Well, I know technically that it ain't possible in real life, but that's not the point. By "replicas", I mean the ones that not only represent the actual copies seen at Litwak's Arcade, but also in which Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun all know each other.

Yeah yeah, I know. It's not possible they'd know each other just because it occurred at Litwak's Arcade, since there are typically tons of copies of the actual games all over the world. But boy, did we get lucky. Oh, and Blaze Bomber actually has an arcade center of his own in Diamond City. He usually runs the place with Penny's help whenever they're not busy doing inventions or microgames. In fact, he's been doing this ever since we beat the crap outta Red Falcon and his intergalactic henchmen during World War III. I know, that war was a freakin' pain in the neck, and it's a long story to boot, but I'd rather not talk about it. I'm more interested in checking out the arcade as if I were in _Wreck-It Ralph,_ anyhoo!

Word on the street is that these arcade game characters happen to have actual lives outside of gaming hours (as in, their jobs as protagonists, NPCs, bosses, and the like), but I digress. Maybe a little game session in Sugar Rush won't kill a big guy like me after all...

Come to think of it, these three certain arcade games, along with any other ones that Blaze Bomber's arcade center has, could help me - and WarioWare Inc. - make a fortune, especially those candy-themed karts! But don't tell any of those characters from said games what I just said; I don't want 'em thinking I'm cuckoo for power. I'm only saying it because I was told that "King Candy" was such a madman inside. Ahh, don't worry, I'm not gonna go super-dictator like him just because Waluigi and I often lose to Mario and Luigi at kart-racing, golf, tennis, or even the Mario Parties! No need to be so paranoid.

END P.O.V.

* * *

With that said, Wario's ready to check out the majority of Blaze Bomber's arcade center! See you next time!


	2. Journey into the Arcade World

It's-a Wario time, as Nintendo's lovable oaf would put it! Enjoy the story, for the first chapter begins now!

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. is owned by Nintendo; Bomberman is a property of Hudson Soft (even though Konami already took it over back in March 2012); and Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney. All arcade games featured in this fanfic are properties of their respective owners - yes, even the arcade versions of the first two Contra games. The only characters I own thus far are as follows: Arctic Bomber (Mistress of the Cold), Blaze Bomber (Brother in Flame), Billy and Sid (Wario's fraternity brothers), Phoebe (9-Volt's best friend from another world), and finally, Purple Basilisk and his five Chaotic Bombers.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Journey into the Arcade world

[Opening BGM: WarioWare Inc. (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)]

"Ahhh, yes...this is the life. No evil, deranged dictators planning to abuse any stolen doohickeys, much less the freakin' Crimson Stone, for their own selfish crap. No alien outlaws to hunt down...just plain ol' peace in the WarioWare business."

As Wario finished his monologue, he turned on his Wii U console and played _Madden NFL 13_. He pitted one of his favorite teams, the San Francisco 49ers (which he's playing as), against the Green Bay Packers. Even though he lost to the Packers about 3 to 5 times in a row, he had hoped that this time, he'd defeat them...no matter what team he picked to play as.

"Ehh, they sure don't make awesome football games like they used to, much less the Madden NFL franchise. I miss the old days of retro _Madden NFL_ games from yesteryear, as well as _Tecmo Bowl_, and even _NFL Blitz_..." Nearly half an hour later, and yet unsurprisingly, Wario still lost to the Green Bay Packers. "Bah! I never could win against them, anyhoo! Then again, they're the best of the best in reality..."

He switched over to the TV with his Wii U Gamepad, which he set up as a TV remote control. There was a news report about Blaze Bomber's arcade center bringing in some new games. "Yikes! I forgot about what they're bringing in! _Fix-It Felix Jr._, _Sugar Rush_, and _Hero's Duty_ - all three of them from Litwak's Arcade! But boy oh boy, are the Four Contras gonna be sorry they missed out! They are visiting some of planet Bomber's exotic locations with Cheerful White, Cool Black, and Cute Pink, if I recall."

* * *

Later that day, Wario drove off on his Wario Bike to the arcade center, known as "Diamond Arcade World." He was right: Ami and I were really on vacation with Bill and Lance, but at least the building would always be open for business during the daytime for when we'd return. Inside the building, it was filled with a different variety of arcade games, unlike Mona Pizza - which only had four arcade games given its customer space available: _Contra_, _Donkey Kong_, _Donkey Kong Jr._, and _Popeye_. Nonetheless, they were good classics from the 80s. As for Blaze Bomber's arcade center, while it wasn't the biggest amusement place in the US, it still had plenty of other arcade games to offer; all of which were divided into three different sections. The era section that the game is assigned to, depends on what year it was released in. The list was as Wario read on the wall-mounted poster:

**THE CLASSIC 80s**  
_Super Contra_ - Konami; 1988  
_Final Fight_ - Capcom; 1989  
_Pac-Man_ - Namco; 1980  
_Galaga_ - Namco; 1981  
_Frogger_ - Konami; 1981  
_Tron_ - Midway; 1982  
_Tapper_ - Midway; 1983  
_Track & Field_ - Konami; 1983  
_Ivan 'Ironman' Stewart's Super Off Road_ - Leland Corporation; 1989  
_Fix-It Felix Jr._

Wario stopped there for a second upon seeing Super Off Road on the list. "Boy, I haven't seen that game in years!"

**THE GREAT 90s**  
_Street Fighter II: The World Warrior_ - Capcom; 1991  
_Knights of the Round_ - Capcom; 1991  
_The King of Dragons_ - Capcom; 1991  
_Captain Commando_ - Capcom; 1991  
_Alien vs. Predator_ - Capcom; 1994  
_NBA Jam_ - Midway; 1993  
_Daytona USA_ - Sega; 1993  
_Cruis'n World_ - Midway; 1996  
_NFL Blitz 2000_ - Midway; 1999  
_Sugar Rush_

Wario paused momentarily to blurt out: "Awesome! They even have _NFL Blitz 2000_!"

**2000 AND BEYOND**  
_Soul Calibur II_ - Namco; 2002  
_Golden Tee Fore! Complete_ - Incredible Technologies; 2005  
_Silver Strike Bowling_ - Incredible Technologies; 2005  
_Time Crisis 4_ - Namco; 2006  
_Aliens: Extermination_ - Global VR; 2006  
_Primeval Hunt_ - Sega; 2008  
_Rambo_ - Sega; 2009  
_Terminator Salvation_ - Raw Thrills; 2010  
_Pac-Man Battle Royale_ - Namco; 2011  
_Hero's Duty_

[End BGM]

After reading the whole list of arcade games, Wario thought about which games to try out first. He went to the "Classic 80s" section and saw Young Cricket playing _Final Fight _with Ashley.

[Game time BGM: Groose's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword]

"Hey, you two!" blurted Wario. "I see you're playing _Final Fight_."

"Yeah," said Young Cricket. "I kinda prefer _Double Dragon_, but it's still a good classic to play when I'm not busy with my training."

Ashley shrugged. "I'm not really a gamer, to be honest, but I guess it's not bad."

Young Cricket nodded. "If you're wondering where the others are, Jimmy's playing _NBA Jam_, and Orbulon is trying out _Tron_...let's see, what else...I kinda lost track here."

"Dribble and Spitz are enjoying _Aliens: Extermination_," reminded Ashley, "while 9-Volt teamed up with 18-Volt, Kat, and Ana in _Captain Commando_."

Wario smiled. "Nice. What about Mona? Lemme guess: she's playing _Silver Strike Bowling_, right?"

Young Cricket shook his head no. "Not at the moment. I believe she's checking out _Daytona USA_. I'll admit, though, she kicks butt at racing games, and not just Mario Kart or F-Zero. Well, we gotta get back to our game. We're about to face Sodom, the boss of the second level."

"Good luck with that. I'm goin' hunting for bad guys in some shooter games!"

* * *

As soon as Wario left to check out the "2000 and Beyond" section, he came across two of his old college buddies/fraternity brothers: Billy and Sid. They were playing some of the shooter games, which they found exciting. On the other hand, they didn't try _Hero's Duty_, even though they planned on saving it for last. Back in the day, as far as Wario could remember, they kicked butt at _NBA Jam_ and _NFL Blitz_. He even thought them to be worth his challenge, and had since became best buds (besides Jimmy Thang, of course).

"Hey hey, it's Wario!" said Billy. "Checking out what Blaze Bomber's place has to offer, huh?"

"We're playin' _Rambo_," added Sid, "fighting against the Russian soldiers like from the movies...most of them, anyway."

Wario grinned. "Awesome! I hear Sega made this arcade game, not to mention it's much different from Taito's _Rambo III_ game."

"You should definitely try _Terminator Salvation_. We were blown away by its gameplay and sci-fi action. We warn you, though: it ain't easy."

"Not to worry, fellas! There's not a single shooter arcade I can't handle!" The antihero went to play _Terminator Salvation_ after inserting some coins. Despite how great its graphics looked, he didn't make it past the first level. He decided not to bother continuing, though. "Ehh, screw it. I think I'll go play _Sugar Rush_ instead or something."

"Alrighty," said Billy. "Have fun out there, but remember: don't talk trash about any of its playable characters."

Sid nodded in agreement. "I've heard that doing so would have the computer-controlled racers team up and make sure you don't win a game."

Wario denied his fraternity brothers' warnings. "What? Bah! That's just a silly myth! Stuff like this only happens in cartoon shows or movies!"

Henceforth, Wario headed to the "Great 90s" section to play _Sugar Rush_. Just before he inserted some coins, he had an idea on how he can get rich: making candy-themed go-karts, and selling them to kids for cash. But to do that, he'd have to do a bit of "game-jumping" himself. But he set his thoughts aside and played the game anyway. He chose Gloyd Orangeboar (one of the three male racers, out of the rest of the cast that mostly consisted of girls) as his avatar, and began racing away. He was doing real well early on, knocking the other racers away with the candy-themed items he came across - seeing how familiar it played out, compared to Mario Kart.

"Wa, ha ha ha! That spoiled brat, Taffyta Muttonfudge, didn't know what hit her!"

[End BGM]

Unfortunately, for him, Billy and Sid were right. The moment he blurted out "spoiled brat", Taffyta gathered Candlehead, Rancis, and even Vanellope in-game for a tag team ambush, ending with a cherry bomb attack (courtesy of Candlehead lighting them up) that eventually cost Wario his victory. In fact, he couldn't recover before the timer expired on him, resulting in a game over screen without offering him the option to continue. A message that the game's announcer read out loud said: "WINNERS DON'T TRASH-TALK PLAYABLE RACERS FOR NO REASON!"

[Defeat BGM: Silly Groose (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)]

"Is this some kind of mean prank?! Don't they know she picked on Vanellope back in _Wreck-It Ralph_?"

Mona walked by, having overheard Wario's commotion. "You had to go and do it, didn't you, Wario?"

Wario gasped. "AAH! M-Mona! This is a surprise..."

"You seem to have forgotten Taffyta and the other racers only bullied Vanellope because King Candy, aka Turbo, altered their codes. But not anymore, since it's back to normal."

"What's that got to do with what those racers did to me?"

"They have souls, as in, they don't take kind to players who bad-mouth any of them for whatever reason."

Wario scratched his head curiously (if not mockingly). "Let me guess: it's a new rule by the President herself, right?" Mona nodded in response, prompting Wario to continue, "I thought so. How about we do...uh..._NFL Blitz 2000_ next? No sensitive characters to worry about since it's football."

Mona smiled. "Sure, why not?"

[End BGM]

Later that night, when the arcade closed, Wario snuck inside after "borrowing" the Crygors' keys to the building. He even brought a special teleporter device with him, hoping it would get him inside the arcade games themselves via a surge protector area (or "Game Central Station"). He wasn't only interested in profiting from the _Sugar Rush_ go-karts on behalf of WarioWare; he also wanted to see what it's like to be in the world of arcade games.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

The next chapter, and perhaps the rest of this special fic, will be taking place inside Game Central Station from here on out. Since I have one other fanfic that I wish to finish first, I'll be doing one chapter at a time per week (as in, I don't intend on rushing myself). See you then!


	3. Inside Game Central Station

Wario begins his exploration inside Game Central Station with plenty in mind!

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. is owned by Nintendo; Bomberman is a property of Hudson Soft (even though Konami already took it over back in March 2012); and Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney. All arcade games featured in this fanfic are properties of their respective owners - yes, even the arcade versions of the first two Contra games. The only characters I own thus far are as follows: Arctic Bomber (Mistress of the Cold), Blaze Bomber (Brother in Flame), Billy and Sid (Wario's fraternity brothers), Phoebe (9-Volt's best friend from another world), and finally, Purple Basilisk and his five Chaotic Bombers.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Inside Game Central Station

Wario's trip to the inside of arcade games was rather bizarre at first glance, due to a limbo-like dimension (which gradually changed colors) he was flying through. It felt like the way he was teleported into a TV show via his "Telmet" invention during one of his previous misadventures. Sooner or later, he appeared onboard a subway train inside a cord-like tunnel. Luckily for him, no one was around at the time. When he eventually got off at the arrival spot, he found himself coming out of the _Ivan 'Ironman' Stewart's Super Off Road_ game cabinet.

"I'm-a finally..." He quickly stopped himself, realizing he was talking out loud, and continued quietly, "I'm-a finally inside! So, this is the Game Central Station I've heard about from _Wreck-It Ralph_, eh? Well, looks like the coast is clear. Gotta keep this confidential, and avoid being seen, as I trek onward to _Sugar Rush_. But first, a little trip to _NBA Jam_ and _NFL Blitz 2000_ won't kill me. Don't ask why I really wanna go to that candy go-kart racing game. I just wanna see how those candy karts are made, so I can make a little fortune selling them to parents whose own kids are interested in reality. I could even host WarioWare's very first candy go-kart racing contest or something! Mario will be so jealous when he finds out!"

Just as he stepped outside the Super Off Road game, an alarm went off as a blue hologram-like person, known as the Surge Protector, showed up. "Hold it right there for just a moment. Your name?"

_Uh-oh! Busted! Gotta think fast..._

"Your name, please."

"Wario, from...uh..._Mario Kart Arcade GP_. It's in another arcade spot, so don't ask why."

"Good to meet you. What game are you coming in from?"

Wario sighed. "_Ivan 'Ironman' Stewart's Super Off Road_...look, I'm in a hurry here!"

The Surge Protector nodded in response. "I get that a lot. You bringing in any food or drink, and where are you headed?"

"Nothing, but I am visiting _NBA Jam_."

"Anything to declare?"

Wario childishly threw his arms up in the air. "Just butt out already! I don't have stuff to declare!"

"Temper, temper," said the Surge Protector. "I'll ask you again: anything to declare?"

"I hate you."

"Heh, you remind me of Ralph. You're clear to go, and welcome to Game Central Station."

Wario sighed in relief. "Note to self: bring a Vanish Cap or two for stealthy movement."

The antihero made his way throughout Game Central Station, despite given weird looks by its population. He ignored that, and paid a visit to _NBA Jam_, where it held 2-on-2 basketball matches every 12 minutes (3 minutes per quarter). He took his seat in the audience, and watched the Chicago Bulls take on the Denver Nuggets. The game's unseen announcer - programmed with Tim Kitzrow's voice - blurted out to everybody: "WELCOME TO...NBA JAM!" The audience, including Wario, cheered on as the opposing teams made their way into the basketball court.

"WOOOO! Go, Bulls!" cheered Wario. He watched the whole game, and left as soon as the Chicago Bulls won. Then he entered _NFL Blitz 2000_, where a football game between the San Francisco 49ers and the Green Bay Packers was about to begin. He wanted in on the action this time, so he secretly entered the 49ers' gym locker and knocked out one of the players. Then he did a hip drop on the downed player and hid him in the bathroom before "borrowing" his football Jersey outfit.

"If Ralph can do that in order to get inside _Hero's Duty_, so can I - only it's _NFL Blitz 2000_!"

* * *

"Welcome everybody, to _NFL Blitz 2000_!" said the game's announcer, also programmed with Tim Kitzrow's voice. "Today's game: the San Francisco 49ers VS the Green Bay Packers!"

_Okay, Packers! It's payback time for humiliating me in Madden NFL 13!_

As anyone who's ever played _NFL Blitz_ would expect: it played fast and furious unlike standard American football sims (including the _Madden NFL_ franchise). Points After Touchdown were automatic, but Field Goals were still manual. In Midway fashion, players were able to pull off fantastic moves, such as a quarterback accurately throwing the football most of the length of the field at will during a "Da Bomb" play. The receivers could then make impossible catches. On top of that, the NFL Blitz franchise was well-known for the "late hits", in which the player on Defense could perform pro wrestling moves (i.e. German suplex) on the opposing ball carrier even after a tackle was completed and a whistle blown. On account of PATs, they could sometimes be missed should the team in the lead choose attempt it after a touchdown. Unsurprisingly, Wario found it to be a pain in the neck to swallow, but simply went along with it as long as he's able to keep his opponent from winning (even if it meant doing late hits on Defense for laughs). Finally, the team in the lead would often receive kick-offs deeper into its own territory and are more likely to fumble or throw interceptions to help level the gameplay and encourage closer games.

Despite his stubby appearance, Wario was able to help his favorite football team defeat the Packers by going all the way, remembering to do late hits on the opposing ball carrier everytime he tackled him. When the game was over, he stealthily returned the Jersey outfit to the KO'ed football player and ran off, believing nobody ever noticed a thing.

"I came, I saw, I defeated the best football team in history! WA, HA HA HA!"

And now, he scurried on to _Sugar Rush_, intent on entering the Kart Factory to make himself a kart. The catch was: he had to go through a minigame where players had one minute to make a custom kart through mixing, baking, and decorating. He was careful not to make a huge mess like Ralph did (so as to not have people think he's intruding). In the end, his candy-themed kart was purple, with a yellow "W" on both sides.

"From this day, I proclaim my kart as the Purple Wind! Silent but deadly!" He hopped on in, only for kart to break apart. "Aww, crap! I forgot _Sugar Rush_ never had any middleweight nor heavyweight racers to begin with!"

Thinking quickly, Wario disposed of the smashed kart in a nearby trash can, and ran off. Unfortunately, for him, he was too late. The Oreo guards, led by two donut cops (Wynchel and Duncan), surrounded Wario. Having dealt with Ralph at the time King Candy/Turbo was in control of _Sugar Rush_, the cops exercised caution as they tackled Wario down.

"Hey! What're you trying to do?! I'm not intruding!" He easily knocked the donut cops away, and stole one of their mopeds to escape.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait up!" bellowed Wynchel.

"Come back here!" shouted Duncan.

Wario drove off in an attempt to escape capture, but he was immediately stopped by the sudden arrival of Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., and Sergeant Calhoun. He was forced to jump off the stolen moped to avoid a crash. "Um...hello?" He grinned nervously.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" questioned Vanellope.

"What?! I dunno what you're talking about!"

"You know this guy, Vanellope?" asked Ralph.

"No, but he was outside the game, talking bad about one of my friends. We did what we had to do to teach him why it's wrong to bad-mouth a child racer."

Wario retorted in response. "Oh, come on! All I did was call that pink girl, Taffyta or whatever her name is, a spoiled brat for constantly picking on you!"

Vanellope scoffed. "Not anymore, but we do have rules against talking trash about any of us racers for no reason."

Felix eyed Wario curiously. "Anyway, how'd you get in?"

"Ahh, might as well let it out. I'm not really from _Mario Kart Arcade GP_, but rather outside the whole arcade. I warped in with a teleportation device so I could see what the arcade world was like. Really! I'm not like Turbo! I swear! So...how'd you find out?"

"We found out from Surge Protector about you," answered Calhoun.

"Okay, okay, you got me! So do I have to go to this Fungeon or whatever it is now?"

"No, but we are taking you in anyway. We need to know if you're telling the truth or not."

Felix eyed Calhoun with concern about Wario's sudden appearance. "I've heard stories about him being jealous of Mario's fame."

Wario, on the other hand, shrugged. "Meh. As long as it doesn't involve kicking me in my butt for bad-mouthing one of the children of the candy corn, I guess it won't kill me."

* * *

Sometime after he got busted for breaking into the Kart Factory in _Sugar Rush_, he was taken back to _NFL Blitz 2000_. Once inside the same gym locker the San Francisco 49ers used earlier, he gasped in surprise at all of the football players surrounding him, including the one he knocked out before the opening. Joining with the football players were the entire cast of playable racers from _Sugar Rush_, along with Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun.

The buff football player glared sternly at Wario. "Remember me, the guy you just punched out and stuffed into a bathroom?"

"I dunno what you're talking about! You're probably just hallucinating, that's all!"

"You didn't think nobody would notice anything, did you?" asked Calhoun.

"Aw, c'mon! Ralph did the same kind of thing just to get into Hero's Duty and find that Medal of Heroes! I couldn't stand to be humiliated in a football game, so I had to break in and get into the action! C'mon, Ralph! Back me up here!"

Ralph, however, stood back. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm siding with Vanellope on this one. She is one of my best friends, after all..."

"Yeah, Mister-I'm-Better-Than-Mario-At-Everything!" exclaimed Vanellope, sticking her tongue out at Wario.

"D'oh! How'd you know about me?!"

"The whole arcade's like a small town. G'doi!"

Felix added, "What she's trying to say is, people talk, and so does every player."

That caused Wario to stammer nervously. "But...but...there never was a _Mario Kart Arcade GP_ cabinet in this arcade! Unless...it must've shown up at Litwak's Arcade before today!"

The football player interrupted, much to Wario's chagrin. "Hate to break up the conversation, mister, but we need to teach you a lesson here and now. Okay, everybody: line up! And don't forget to cheer, NFL-style!"

The CEO of WarioWare panicked, stammering, "Oh no, no, no...Why do I have a feeling I know what's coming at me?"

Taffyta, cracking her knuckles, grinned deviously. "Here comes the kick!"

At this, Ralph and Calhoun held Wario by his arms so he wouldn't get away. While the _Sugar Rush_ cast lined up, the San Francisco 49ers raised built up their cheer as Taffyta ran up to kick Wario in his butt as hard as she could. "OWWW!" he screamed.

Candlehead jumped up and down cheerfully. "Ooh! My turn! My turn!"

Taffyta giggled. "He's all yours, Candlehead. Kick 'em up!" The football players' cheering built up again as Candlehead went up to kick Wario's butt with as much strength on her foot as she could muster.

"YEOWCH!" cried Wario.

Vanellope stepped in front of Taffyta and Candlehead. "As the President of Sugar Rush, I'd say he's had enough. But as a football fan - and I'm beginning to like _NFL Blitz 2000_..."

At this, Wario gasped and got down on his knees to beg for mercy. "NO! No no no no no! Please! No more! I'll stop bad-mouthing your Sugar Rush friends, Vanellope! Especially Taffyta Muttonfudge! I take back everything I said about her being a spoiled brat! It was just a one-time thing, because I was having too much fun with your game! She's a sweet person! I mean, super-dee-duper sweet! She's super talented and one of the friendliest racers besides you, Candlehead, and a few others! OH PLEASE, DON'T KICK MY BUTT ANYMORE!" During his begging, Taffyta giggled with Candlehead and Rancis.

"Do you pinky promise to never break into our gym locker again?" demanded the football player. "And that goes double for every other NFL teams available!"

"Yes, yes! I pinky promise!" The Sugar Rush racers cheered at Wario's response, while Ralph and Calhoun released their hold on him.

"Oookay," said Ralph, "so now that we've cleared everything up, how's about I show our newcomer around Game Central Station?"

"I wanna come with!" chirped Vanellope.

Wario shrugged. "Ehh. I guess it wouldn't hurt. Hey, Felix! What about you and Calhoun?"

Felix politely shook his head no. "Maybe later, but thanks. Tammy and I promised we'd meet up with Ryu and Chun Li for a quick game of _Pac-Man Battle Royale_."

Calhoun nodded. "Yep. Afterwards, we'll be heading to _Silver Strike Bowling_."

"At least they'll be easier than that Golden Tee Golf game," said Ralph. "I always end up with bad scores everytime."

Vanellope scoffed playfully. "That's 'cause you keep hitting the ball too hard, if not outta bounds or into the water every shot! You gotta concentrate!"

After making amends, Wario left _NFL Blitz 2000_ with Ralph and Vanellope to visit some other games while the arcade was still closed. First off, they visited _Ivan 'Ironman' Stewart's Super Off Road_ to race on off-road trucks with the AI replica of Ivan Stewart himself (who'd always be driving the gray truck during the game). Vanellope won almost every race despite the different feel due to the game's off-road style of racing. Then the group went to _Track & Field_ next to compete in six of its events, beginning with the 100-meter dash. Though they only made it up to the second event (long jump) before tiring out, they had fun trying out the Olympics-themed classic from 1983. Finally, they tried their hand at golf in _Golden Tee Fore! Complete _for a front-9 session (as in, the first nine holes in a golf course).

Yes, all seemed well at Game Central Station, now that Wario got himself acquainted with its well-known inhabitants from Litwak's Arcade. However, even though Turbo was gone, evil could not be truly vanquished since the Cy-Bugs in _Hero's Duty_ remain programmed like viruses...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underworld, Purple Basilisk and his five Chaotic Bombers have learned the existence of Blaze Bomber's arcade center through the Internet. The first in line was Warlock Bomber, who resembled a Black Wizard with the ability to cast the deadliest Black Magic spells he could muster. Boxer Bomber, the biggest of the bunch in silver, had a pair of boxing gloves for hands and was known for unleashing such brutal tactics like with Balrog from the _Street Fighter_ series. Thirdly, Siren Bomber was the taller of the two female Bomber-girls (with Mosquito Bomber being the shortest) in the group, whose white flowing dress and singing voice could lure an unsuspecting male victim to his doom. Fourth in line came Trigger Bomber, clad in purple armor. Being a trigger-happy maniac, he could change his hands into machine guns and vice versa, in addition to having fragmentation and potato masher-shaped grenades alike at his disposal. And last, but not least, was Mosquito Bomber, clad in a brown short dress, gloves, and boots. Unlike Siren Bomber, she did her best work in dirty areas, given her weakness to clean substances, mosquito fogs, and even insect repellents. Despite her lack of physical strength, she compensated with the ability to fly around real fast, for her agility knew no bounds. In addition, her "Mosquito Bombs" - when thrown - would release a swarm of mosquitoes to do her dirty work, though she could also summon a wide variety of insects to even the odds, such as spiders, roaches, hornets, and even wasps.

At one point, Purple Basilisk and the Chaotic Bombers served their master, the notorious Red Falcon, during World War III. However, since their defeat, they had been banished to the underworld while Red Falcon and his two loyal generals, Sniper Bomber and Axe Bomber, were dead for good.

"Hmmm..." wondered Purple Basilisk. "So, the WarioWare fools and the Contras have an arcade center in Diamond City, do they?"

"I've heard one of the games they have contain a hive of viruses, known as the Cy-Bugs," explained Warlock Bomber. "Some king named Turbo accidentally wound up as one, thus giving him the power to conquer the entire arcade...until Ralph made a beacon out of a volcano in Sugar Rush which lured Turbo and the Cy-Bugs to their fiery end."

Trigger Bomber laughed heartily at the article about Diamond Arcade World. "_Super Contra_? Ha! Are Bill and Lance trying to show off or what? I mean, this is just too rich!"

"For your information," interrupted Mosquito Bomber, "this is a Konami classic from 1988. I doubt those two morons would be self-indulged."

Trigger Bomber scoffed. "Yeah, but still! Ehh, you're no fun..."

Boxer Bomber pounded his fists against each other, eager to wreak havoc. "Whaddya say we hack our way into those arcade games like that Turbo guy did to get inside Sugar Rush?"

Purple Basilisk chuckled deviously. "That's just what we're gonna do, but not in _Super Contra_. It's too ordinary a setting, as in not scary enough, given its retro appearance. We need an army of AI 'baddies' from fancier, scarier arcade games that came beyond the 80s!"

Thus, did the self-proclaimed leader of his "Basilisk Dynasty" bring up his own list of arcade games to jet himself and his crew into, complete with their own Telmets that were stolen from Wario's design. The list was as follows: _Hero's Duty_, _Alien vs. Predator_, _Terminator Salvation_, and _Aliens: Extermination_. They believed that the Xenomorphs and Terminator robots, like the Cy-Bugs, also don't know or care they're in a game...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

The nightmare begins, and only Wario can help Ralph and friends save Game Central Station now before it's too late.


	4. Arcade Attack

Hope you've been enjoying my WarioWare/Wreck-It Ralph crossover fic so far! As always, reviews are appreciated. =)

So anyway, phase 1 of Purple Basilisk's scheme to pick up where Turbo failed has come and gone. Now, he and his creations begin the next step in conquering Game Central Station...

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. is owned by Nintendo; Bomberman is a property of Hudson Soft (even though Konami already took it over back in March 2012); and Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney. All arcade games featured in this fanfic are properties of their respective owners - yes, even the arcade versions of the first two Contra games. The only characters I own thus far are as follows: Arctic Bomber (Mistress of the Cold), Blaze Bomber (Brother in Flame), Billy and Sid (Wario's fraternity brothers), Phoebe (9-Volt's best friend from another world), and finally, Purple Basilisk and his five Chaotic Bombers.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Arcade Attack

[Alert BGM: Threat of War (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)]

With his plans set into motion, Purple Basilisk and the five Chaotic Bombers begin hacking into the four designated arcade games by directly accessing the coding for each of them. Purple Basilisk altered the code for _Aliens: Extermination_, in order to proclaim himself as an absolute ruler of all Xenomorphs. Warlock Bomber did the same in _Alien vs. Predator_, only he also reprogrammed the renegade soldiers working for the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, to obey him and not the in-game general in charge.

Purple Basilisk announced, "The time for a new order has come! My associates and I were thought of as a joke in the real world..."

Warlock Bomber added, "But here in the arcade realm, we are a force to be reckoned with! Together, we'll expand our chaos all over the arcade centers and game consoles in the city, as a warning to those living anywhere else, who dare think about opposing us!"

As for Boxer Bomber and Trigger Bomber, they broke into _Hero's Duty_ to pick up where Turbo had failed. However, instead of altering the game's code in a similar fashion to what Warlock Bomber and Purple Basilisk did, they simply stole a bunch of Cy-Bug eggs and game-jumped directly to _Sugar Rush_ in order to dump them into a lake without being seen.

"Attention, Cy-Bugs!" ordered Boxer Bomber. "Take no prisoners!"

"Multiply at will!" Trigger Bomber added. "Spread away, and bring forth the infestation of the century!"

Finally, Siren Bomber and Mosquito Bomber hacked their way into _Terminator Salvation_ by altering its programming code, so that the armies of T-600, T-7T, Aerostats, and Mototerminators would think they're Skynet. Siren admitted to herself that she never had so much fun impersonating a self-aware artificial intelligence system, let alone Skynet itself. Mosquito, being the inventive bad girl of the bunch, took the stage by controlling all the in-game bots. "All Terminator units, look alive and obey Skynet for Operation: Arcade Attack!"

"The threat that's much bigger than John Connor's Resistance forces consists of the following: Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, and Vanellope von Schweetz! Find them, and terminate them!"

"You heard Siren! Pulverize John Connor's stupid followers if you must!"

* * *

The next morning, Diamond Arcade World was open as usual, but players of all ages everywhere began experiencing glitches occurring in some (if not too many) of the games, such as the Terminator robots running amok in _Golden Tee Fore! Complete_ instead of the actual game they're supposed to be in, or even the fact that there aren't any enemies in _Alien vs. Predator_ for the in-game protagonists to beat up.

"I don't recall seeing any alien creatures in _Silver Strike Bowling_," said Phoebe, 9-Volt's 10-year-old best friend who once hailed from another Earthly world before she moved next door in Diamond City. She, like him, was a big fan of Nintendo; though she also loved _Bomberman_ and bowling. Her outfit was similar to his own, except her shirt and gloves were sea green, and her skirt crimson red. While 9-Volt's shirt bore the letter "V" up front, Phoebe had the famed Nintendo 64 logo instead.

"I hope it's not what I think it is," added 9-Volt. "Oh, where's Yuffie when we need her?"

"No time!" warned Kat. "We have to get back with Mona and alert Blaze Bomber about this!"

"I'm beginning to think it's Turbo all over again," cried Ana, "just like in the movie! RUN!"

Yuffie Kisaragi was a ninja in her late teens from a distant village of Wutai, which was destroyed five years ago during the Alien Wars. Since then, she had been getting around in Tokyo until World War III, in which Plasma Bomber - one of the Five Dastardly Bombers reprogrammed to serve Red Falcon instead of Bagular - took over by proclaiming himself an absolute ruler of Japan. Sometime before the Red Falcon Empire's demise, she joined us Contras in our quest to save the Earth right after we freed Japan, even making an oath to help protect our friends, including 9-Volt and Phoebe, for as long as she lived. Nowadays, she had taken residence in Diamond City at the Diamond Dojo, assisting Kat and Ana's sensei in teaching them the arts of ninjutsu. Though the young twins were surprised they'd be getting help from the same ninja girl who appeared in both _Final Fantasy VII_ and the _Kingdom Hearts_ franchise, they gladly expressed their gratitude by accepting her offer.

But today, the four young children had no time to alert the dojo due to the panic going around. Something was obviously wrong here, so Blaze Bomber had no choice but to temporarily close the arcade - whilst refunding everyone their quarters they just used - and alert Arctic Bomber to help him assess the situation since Bill, Lance, Ami, and I are unavailable due to our vacation on planet Bomber. 9-Volt, Phoebe, Kat, and Ana, on the other hand, would remain with Mona and 5-Volt until further notice.

As for Arctic Bomber, she moved to an apartment in Oakland, California, ever since she helped us destroy the Red Falcon Empire for good. Bill and Lance would occasionally pay her a visit, whether it's for an important mission or to keep an eye on her, or even to help her control her anger, at least until she's off probation. She used to work for Red Falcon as one of the Hate Bombers, until she got kicked out for her immaturity and bumbling incompetence.

"Hey, Blaze!" she called. "I drove all the way here from my apartment as quickly as I could! What's the scoop this time?"

"You're not gonna believe this, Arctic," said Blaze Bomber, "but the arcade games have somehow gone berserk!"

The twosome eventually spotted Wario in _Sugar Rush_, fending off a bunch of Cy-Bugs alongside Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun. "What's Wario doing in there...and how'd he get inside?"

Arctic Bomber thought for a moment. "It must be his Telmet he used. I heard he modified it a little so he'd get inside more than just TV shows." Just then, Warlock Bomber showed up on-screen at the _Alien vs. Predator_ arcade cabinet.

"Hello, Arctic and Blaze..."

Blaze Bomber gasped. "Warlock Bomber! But, how did you guys..."

"Get inside? Easy! We 'legally' duplicated Wario's Telmet to bring out the chaos! We may not be so much a threat in the outside world, but inside the arcade realm...well, you probably know what I'm gonna say next. Oh, and I'd run on over to the _Aliens: Extermination_ game cabinet if I were you. My master, Purple Basilisk, wants to see you now."

Henceforth, Blaze Bomber took Arctic Bomber over to the "2000 and Beyond" section, where they saw Purple Basilisk's face in the designated game's monitor. "You meddlesome Contras are too late! Your arcade building is ours for the taking! Once we've done enough damage, we'll begin spreading throughout your Diamond City's other arcade centers and the video game consoles that reside in houses and stores alike! They're easy to conquer because they don't have firewalls or anti-virus software like computer systems and networks do!"

Arctic Bomber growled. "You're not gonna get away with this! We'll get in there and help Wario dish out some anti-virus techniques on your sorry butts! We've got a couple Telmets of our own, just in case!"

* * *

The two heroic Bombermen wasted no time teleporting themselves inside Game Central Station, and stormed _Silver Strike Bowling_ to chase off the renegade soldiers causing trouble to the NPCs normally unseen during gaming hours. With the help of the Predator Warrior and Hunter, two of the four playable protagonists in _Alien vs. Predator_, they managed to save the bowling game.

[End BGM]  
[Briefing BGM: Alien's Den (Contra ReBirth)]

"We have captured the rogue soldiers, but the aliens are still running amok," said the Predator Warrior.

Arctic Bomber was surprised to hear the creature speak fluently, and she didn't even have a translator device with her. "I didn't know Predators could speak fluent English."

The Predator Hunter explained, "As the player characters, we Predators were programmed to speak your English language properly. Occasionally, we speak our tribe's native tongue."

"Where are the other player characters?" asked Blaze Bomber.

The Warrior answered, "Major Dutch Schaefer and Linn Kurosawa have their hands full in _NFL Blitz 2000_. These aliens may not be entirely worthy of hunting, but we follow the code of honor to prevent them from spreading all over Game Central Station."

"Like with the ones called Cy-Bugs," added the Hunter, "the aliens do not know they are in a game, nor do they care. They act as living weapons to kill."

Arctic Bomber scoffed. "I figured as much. But I also heard the Terminator robots are running loose in that Golden Tee golf game like they own the place!"

"Then let us hunt these robots!" The Predator Warrior raised his claw, giving out a trademark roar as if he took off his mask.

"I'll head on to _NFL Blitz 2000_ to help Schaefer and Linn," said Blaze Bomber. "Good hunting, you three!"

Arctic Bomber, having teamed up with the two Predators, took off for _Golden Tee Fore! Complete_ to drive out the Terminator robots. Blaze Bomber, on the other hand, did as he announced so that the football players wouldn't get killed, much less impregnated by the facehuggers. In fact, he made it just in time to incinerate the Xenomorphs and facehuggers before Schaefer and Linn were killed, since arcade characters die for real outside their own game.

"Am I on time?" asked Blaze Bomber.

"Looks like it," replied Schaefer, his voice sounding like Arnold Schwarzenegger. "Thanks for helping us."

"But...who are you?" asked Linn.

"I'll explain on the way. We need to help Wreck-It Ralph and the others take out the Cy-Bugs before they spread!"

"I've heard of them from Sergeant Calhoun. They're just as horrifying and destructive as the aliens we endlessly face in our own game."

Blaze Bomber nodded. "Yeah. However, the aliens in _Aliens: Extermination_ are one and the same, only just as scary in 3D. It's a long story..."

[End BGM]

Though the Xenomorphs and rogue soldiers from _Alien vs. Predator_ were defeated, the Xenomorphs that reside in _Aliens: Extermination_ were still on the loose along with the Terminator robots and Cy-Bugs. Blaze Bomber, Schaefer, and Linn took a quick trip to _Alien vs. Predator_ and managed to expel Warlock Bomber from altering the game's code any longer, thus forcing him to retreat to _Aliens: Extermination_. Strangely, though, he actually let them kick him out effortlessly (albeit for now) and undo the damage he did, for he knew Purple Basilisk had his back with the Xenomorphs at his command. As for Arctic Bomber and the Predators, they must hurry and take out the Terminator robots before they turn their attention towards Ralph and his friends' true location: _Sugar Rush_.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the overtaken Skynet in _Terminator Salvation_, Siren Bomber announced that she was going to find Fix-It Felix and kidnap him, while Mosquito Bomber remained in control of Skynet's Terminator army.

"Whatcha gonna do, Siren? I mean, you don't even know where Felix is!"

"Oh, but I think I know where he and Ralph would go and hang out, Mosquito. I'll allure him with my singing, so he'll dump that Calhoun woman and devote his life to me!"

"But aren't they already married?"

"Then I just have to try harder, like so!"

With that, the Singing Beauty magically took the form of Sergeant Calhoun and walked off to _Sugar Rush_, where Boxer and Trigger Bomber were having a grand time fighting alongside the Cy-Bugs. Despite their efforts, Ralph proved himself stronger than Boxer Bomber and smashed him down. Wario, on the other hand, jammed Trigger Bomber's gun arms by simply squashing them with his bare hands.

"D'oooh! He busted my guns!"

Boxer Bomber snorted. "Big deal! They still have the Cy-Bugs to deal with!"

"Not anymore, Balrog!" shouted Wario.

"Boxer Bomber! It's just Boxer Bomber - no relation to that mule himself!"

Wario scoffed. "Well...you're just as stubborn as he is! All he does is punch!" Then he smashed more Cy-Bugs alongside Ralph.

"Consider yourselves expelled from the arcade!" shouted Calhoun.

Trigger Bomber shook one of his damaged gun arms. "Warlock and the others will make you sorry for this!"

Wario, Ralph, and Calhoun bashed Trigger and Boxer's heads, not only expelling them from Game Central Station, but also destroying the pirated Telmets they were wearing in reality. Two of the five Neo Hate Bombers were now severed of their unauthorized connection to the arcade. Just then, another Calhoun appeared, with Ralph and his friends unaware it's Siren Bomber in disguise.

[Alert BGM: Deception (Final Fantasy V)]

"Huh? Are there..." wondered Vanellope.

"Two of her?" asked Felix.

Siren Bomber, thinking quickly so as to not get busted, imitated Calhoun's voice: "That witch next to you is a phony! I'm the real deal."

Felix became confused. "I...uh..."

"What are you so afraid of? I'm Sergeant Calhoun, your dynamite gal, remember?"

Wario warned quickly, "Hey, Felix! Don't be fooled! It's Siren Bomber!"

"Shut up, noob!" Siren grabbed him and kicked his butt as hard as she could muster.

"OWWW! What did I do?!"

"Anyone else wanna try and falsely accuse me of being somebody else?!" The Singing Beauty sang an alluring song, bringing Felix closer to herself.

But Vanellope was ready for it, since the song only affected males. "I'll fix that!" She jumped on Siren Bomber's head, glitching her out of her Calhoun disguise.

Felix, however, was still hypnotized. "Dynamite gal..."

The real Calhoun glared at the impostor. "You black-hearted snake! Get your hands off my husband!"

Siren Bomber shrieked, this time in her normal voice. "YEEEK! Busted!"

[End BGM]  
[Fight BGM: Reznor's Theme (New Super Mario Bros. 2)]

Bellowing like an Amazon warrior, Calhoun dive-bombed Siren Bomber, interrupting her alluring song on Felix (and freeing him). Then Ralph signaled for Vanellope to call the other _Sugar Rush_ racers to take out the remaining Cy-Bugs. They brought in a bunch of candy-coated catapults with cherry bombs for ammunition. Taffyta did the honors by ordering Candlehead to light the fuses, while everyone else launched the lit cherry bombs at the Cy-Bugs, wiping them out instantly. Wario, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun cleared the area so the bombs also blasted Siren Bomber out of _Sugar Rush_ and out of Game Central Station with her pirated Telmet destroyed, permanently expelling her from taking further action in dominating the arcade.

"Beaten by Calhoun and a bunch of bratty, candy-coated kids! Ugh!"

"Ahhh, shaddap!" growled Boxer Bomber.

Back inside Game Central Station, Arctic Bomber and the two Predators were having trouble with the Terminator machines. Then she thought of something: she could head for _Terminator Salvation_ and stop the attack at its source, and force all of Skynet's robots to return to the actual game and stay there like they're supposed to. She prompted the Predators to do what they can, while she headed out to complete her objective. Upon her arrival in the Terminator arcade game, none of the enemies were present at all, because they already left for _Golden Tee Fore! Complete_ to begin with, thus leaving Skynet open to attack. Despite the game's large-sized world, it didn't take more than 20 minutes to find Skynet's central area. She was, however, surprised to see Mosquito Bomber impersonating Skynet to control the Terminator machinery.

"What the? AAAH! Not you again, Arctic Bomber!"

"Too bad, Mosquito! I'm pulling the plug on your science project!"

Because there were just about no insects in _Terminator Salvation_, all Mosquito Bomber could rely on were the mosquitoes from her Mosquito Bombs. Fortunately, it didn't take much effort for Arctic to get rid of her and expel her from Game Central Station, destroying the pirated Telmet in the process. With Skynet back to normal, it ordered all Terminator machines to return to their key positions in the arcade game. Arctic Bomber left without delay to rendezvous with the Predators, along with Blaze Bomber, Schaefer, and Linn at Game Central Station. From there, they awaited the arrival of Wario, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun before mounting a final strike against Warlock Bomber and Purple Basilisk.

[End BGM]

Wario took a deep breath to catch his thoughts. "Okay...I think I owe you guys an explanation on all this. Some crazy nutjob named Purple Basilisk is trying to take over Game Central Station!"

"I know," said Arctic Bomber. "That's why Blaze Bomber and I went inside to help assess the situation. We've already driven Mosquito, Trigger, Boxer, and Siren Bomber out, so that leaves us with Warlock Bomber to expel."

Blaze Bomber added, "Still, we gotta stay on our toes since the Xenomorphs are still at large. Who knows what other games they might have taken over while we were dealing with the other bad guys?"

Thus, the group went to _Tapper's_ to plan their final step into saving the arcade once and for all...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

The threat is almost eliminated, though Purple Basilisk and Warlock Bomber are still accounted for.


	5. Tale of a mad Siren

The finale is here, folks! I thought about finishing this special fic once and for all so I can prepare for a follow-up story in time for Halloween _and_ to celebrate the Year of Luigi. In fact, it will star Luigi though I am thinking of adding some _Wreck-It Ralph_ characters into the mix...

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. is owned by Nintendo; Bomberman is a property of Hudson Soft (even though Konami already took it over back in March 2012); and Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney. All arcade games featured in this fanfic are properties of their respective owners - yes, even the arcade versions of the first two Contra games. The only characters I own thus far are as follows: Arctic Bomber (Mistress of the Cold), Blaze Bomber (Brother in Flame), Billy and Sid (Wario's fraternity brothers), Phoebe (9-Volt's best friend from another world), and finally, Purple Basilisk and his five Chaotic Bombers.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tale of a mad Siren

[Interlude BGM: Dark Terror (Advance Wars: Dual Strike)]

Though Siren Bomber was disconnected abruptly from Game Central Station, it didn't stop her from fuming about Sergeant Calhoun expelling her with the help of the _Sugar Rush_ racers. She would not have it any longer. Then she snapped, and decided it's personal: delete Calhoun from the arcade and steal Fix-It Felix for herself. Immediately, she pulled Purple Basilisk's Telmet off his head, abruptly cutting off his access to Game Central Station, let alone _Aliens: Extermination_.

"H-hey! What gives, Siren?!"

"I'm not leaving without kidnapping Felix, _master_! I hoped to avoid resorting to this without disconnecting one of us from Game Central Station...but that stubborn wife of his is gonna pay for this!"

Purple Basilisk struggled to grab his Telmet back from Siren Bomber, only to receive a kick in the face."STOP! This is mutiny! MUTINY!"

Boxer Bomber barged in to pull her off too, but to no avail. "Yeah! No way you're disconnecting our boss!"

"I second that!" added Trigger Bomber.

"NEVER!" Then Siren Bomber kicked them around, and stole a vial of Bachhus's Wine from some _Final Fantasy_ games, known as a supportive item for giving someone a Berserk status.

"Hey, wait a minute!" complained Mosquito Bomber. "I needed that to run a few tests with our demon soldiers! The results are unpredictable!"

It was too late; Siren Bomber had pulled the vial open and drank the enchanted wine, making herself berserk. "Now...Felix shall belong to me, AND ONLY ME!"

In a frenzy, she blasted her comrades away with her powered-up cartoon bombs. Then she put on the stolen Telmet, teleporting herself back into Game Central Station. Only Warlock Bomber remained untouched, though it's likely he might be expelled during Siren's frenzied spree. Either way, she knew he might find out what caused Purple Basilisk to suddenly get disconnected, so she went directly to _Aliens: Extermination_ to kick him out.

"Siren Bomber?! What're you doing?"

"Getting you out of the way, that's what!" She furiously punched and kicked the leader of the Chaotic Bombers to the point in which he was unable to even defend himself, let alone cast a Black Magic spell.

"Stop! I'm your leader! I order you to stop!" But try as he might, Siren Bomber blasted him with her bombs. "AAACK! Dang it, she won't obey! It seems I have no other choice."

He called forth all of the Xenomorphs to return to the game they belong in, solely to expel Siren Bomber for committing treason against him and Purple Basilisk. But she didn't care at this point, for she got out a Smash Ball, broke it, and transformed into the mythical Scylla. Sporting twelve tentacle-like legs and a cat's tail while four to six dog-heads ringed her waist, she had four eyes on her face and three rows of sharp teeth. Not even Warlock Bomber's powerful Black Magic could stop her so easily, due to her Berserk status. She smashed him and bit off his Telmet, forcing him out of Game Central Station and back to reality. With his control over the Xenomorphs lost, they were instantly brainwashed by Siren Bomber's hypnotizing song into thinking she's their Alien Queen.

[End BGM]

* * *

[Final battle BGM: Dance of Sadness (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin)]

With them under her complete control, the Singing Beauty went directly to _Fix-It Felix Jr._, where Wario, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, Arctic Bomber, Blaze Bomber, Schaefer, Linn, and the two Predators were wondering what became of the Xenomorphs they tried to expunge. That's when Siren Bomber arrived in her monstrous form and subdued everyone by surprise with her tentacles and dog-heads, her torso resembling that of a large snake. She even imprisoned them all, except for Wario, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun, to the buildings' walls with bent metal girders. After ordering the Xenomorphs to stand guard, she brainwashed Wario with her alluring song, kidnapped Felix, climbed with them all the way to the top of the Niceland penthouse, and changed back to her normal form, no longer induced with Berserk status.

"I only subdued you in order to save you for this exquisite moment. You see, I run the show now! Along the way here, I swiped some big canisters of gasoline for the off-road trucks from _Ivan 'Ironman' Stewart's Super Off Road_, and poured them all over the surface around this penthouse. If you miss one lit bomb thrown from the rooftop by me and my humble servant, Wario, the impending blast will ignite the gasoline and FWOOOOOOSH! The final hour of Niceland's very first penthouse!"

Arctic Bomber groaned, "Oh, great! Now she thinks she's the mad bomber from Activision's classic _Kaboom!_ on the Atari 2600!"

"I second that," agreed Blaze Bomber, "though I've never seen her like this before."

The Predator Warrior explained, "I think it has something to do with her extreme jealousy towards the sergeant."

"She must really want Felix for herself," agreed the Predator Hunter, "but we will free ourselves from these metallic shackles!"

"And free Wario while we're at it," said Blaze Bomber.

Schaefer took the Hunter's words into account with an idea. "Everybody push as hard as you can! We can force all the bent girders off the building walls if we work together! We can't let those alien monsters do us in since we're outside _Alien vs. Predator_!"

Linn nodded in acknowledgement. "I was thinking the same thing! Okay...PUSH!"

Elsewhere on the rooftop, Siren Bomber was busy stockpiling the rooftop with a bunch of unlit cartoon bombs. She and the brainwashed Wario lit a few at a time, ready to throw them down towards the ground at Ralph, Vanellope, and Calhoun. "Just to make things fair, I've left three water buckets for you to use, but that's all you're getting from me! Buckets up! Wario, you know what to do!"

"Yes, Mistress," said Wario, monotonously. "I obey only you!"

Calhoun, on the other hand, warned the Singing Beauty, "I swear, if you do so much as harm my husband..."

"Yeah, Ms. Goddess of Jealousy and Temper Tantrums!" shouted Vanellope.

Siren Bomber growled. "I'm not tantrummy! I'm only like this, let alone bomb-happy, because you forced me to take extreme measures! You see, if I were to take Felix for myself, I could use him and his magic hammer towards rebuilding the Basilisk Dynasty...or better yet, build an empire out of Game Central Station where all the men shall do my dirty work for me without question! No, not just the in-game male characters; every man who goes to play any arcade game connected here will be brainwashed by me, too!"

Arctic Bomber shuddered quietly. "Yeeesh! And I thought I was the bad one..."

"I know, but Siren Bomber is worse," whispered Blaze Bomber.

Siren Bomber ignored Arctic and Blaze's silent talk, still focused on Ralph, Vanellope, and Calhoun with a crazed smile. "All in all, I'm just happy enough to bomb you three so hard, you'll be sorry you humiliated me like when you kicked me out of _Sugar Rush_!"

"You're CRAZY!" bellowed Ralph.

"HA! Far from it, Major Body-Odor!"

"Hey, that's my line!" complained Vanellope.

Calhoun, on the other hand, thought of an idea. "Ralph, Vanellope, I'll get to the rooftop and save Felix, much less snap Wario out of the trance! You catch Siren Bomber's bombs and douse out their fuses!" Then she ran off inside the building to take the elevator to the highest floor.

"A lotta good that'll do you," retorted Siren Bomber. "All you're doing is giving me a higher chance of setting the whole ground ablaze!"

With that, the twisted game of _Kaboom!_ between Ralph, Vanellope, and Siren Bomber began. Since Ralph was bigger than Vanellope, he had no problem holding two of the three water buckets at once with his "freakishly-huge" hands. Elsewhere, three other racers of _Sugar Rush_ - Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, and Rancis Fluggerbutter - came into Niceland from Game Central Station in the hopes of helping Vanellope save the day, only to be forced to avoid the Xenomorphs by running away from the main apartment itself.

"Sooner or later," gloated Siren Bomber, "one of you will miss, and in this game: one missed bomb and you're both out!"

"More like not for this penthouse, Siren," said Ralph. "Whatever gets wrecked, Felix can fix!"

"And I've got a superpower as the President of Sugar Rush!" Then Vanellope concentrated on her "superpower" by glitching her way around the middle of the penthouse, stopping to catch the bombs and put out their fuses - and to make Ralph's life easier. Thankfully, he was assisted by Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis as they worked together to keep the bombs from exploding on the ground. Wario, on the other hand, spotted them with an intention to get even on behalf of Siren Bomber. He pulled out a Bob-omb, lit its fuse, and hurled it downwards. Candlehead yelped with fear, even after she caught the Bob-omb in the water bucket, putting out its fuse. After pulling it out, she took note of its appearance and hugged it warmly.

"Aww, you poor thing..." She planted an affectionate kiss on the Bob-omb's face. "Shhh, it's okay, little round fella. Mommy's here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sergeant Calhoun managed to reach the rooftop, and without being seen, she tossed a hand grenade at the pile of unlit bombs. She quickly grabbed Felix and took him to safety, but not before telling him to relax. As they both went back downstairs, the grenade detonated, setting off a chain reaction of exploding bombs, blasting both Siren Bomber and Wario off the roof. The force of the explosion snapped Wario out of the trance, thus enabling him to grab hold of one of the windows.

"Don't think this ends here, Calhoun! YOU HEAR ME?!" Siren Bomber transformed into Scylla again with another Smash Ball, clinging her claws into the walls. Then she saw Ralph and Vanellope putting out the fuses on her bombs. "HEY! You cheated!"

Vanellope shook her head no. "Nuh-uh! I'm just playing fair!"

Ralph noticed Felix and Calhoun running outside the building. "Good work, you two! Now what?"

"I have an idea," said Calhoun, getting out a voice recorder that played back an Alien Queen's call for help. "Linn gave this to me one time in case of emergency."

Felix snapped his fingers in agreement. "Oh, I get it! Those Xenomorphs will think they're being summoned here."

"Right. Okay, everyone: round up Siren Bomber's bombs on the big puddle of gasoline, but don't set them off until I give the word!"

"Say no more!" said Wario, his voice back to normal.

In the meantime, Arctic Bomber and her group had just freed themselves from the bent girders, and chased off the Xenomorphs. Wario got back down to rendezvous with his four new friends, piled up the bombs, and turned on the voice recorder by setting it to loop the Alien Queen's call over and over. Calhoun turned up the volume to its highest level, planted a remote mine on the recorder, and hid it within the bombs before getting back with the others. As for the Xenomorphs, they were drawn in by the supposed cry for help, thinking their queen was buried underground during the fight. But just as they reached Niceland's very first penthouse...

"This is gonna get awful messy, Vanellope, so brace yourself," warned Ralph.

"Stop! Wait! What're you doing?!" Siren Bomber slithered downwards in a last-ditch effort to get the brainwashed Xenomorphs out of the bomb pile.

Calhoun hugged Felix tightly, whilst out of range from an impending explosion. "Cover your eyes, Fix-It! FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

"WHAT?!"

With a press of a button on the detonator, the remote mine exploded, setting off the big pile of unlit bombs and causing a huge fire simultaneously. Siren Bomber was knocked off by the force of the explosion, and fell down as the Xenomorphs were incinerated.

[End BGM]

"My Telmet! It's melting! Stoppit! STOPPIT!"

The big flames not only destroyed the pirated Telmet, but also burned down the female Chaotic Bomber's monstrous body, eventually killing her before she could even be disconnected from Game Central Station. During the explosion, Candlehead held the Bob-omb in a protective hug so as to not get blown up in her face.

[Victory BGM: Wily Defeated (Mega Man 4 (NES))]

"In yer face, Siren Bomber!" boasted Wario. "That's what you and your fellow goons get for pirating my Telmet!"

"I second that," said Arctic Bomber. "I mean, I didn't think Purple Basilisk and the Chaotic Bombers could build some of the completely functional Telmets."

[End BGM]

* * *

[Ending BGM: Staff Roll (Mega Man X2)]

Sometime before the end of the day, Wario, Arctic Bomber, and Blaze Bomber were congratulated on a job well done by Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, Schaefer, Linn, and the two Predators for eliminating the worst threat since the Cy-Bug incident in _Sugar Rush_. Taffyta and Rancis, on the other hand, were surprised to see Candlehead caring for the Bob-omb.

"Can I keep him?" asked Candlehead, holding out the Bob-omb. "Oh, please! I'll take good care of him!"

"Okay, but just to make sure he doesn't explode..." said Calhoun, carefully removing all the gunpowder and replacing the fuse with a candle wick. "There we go. Now he's got the same wick your cupcake beanie does!"

"YAY! Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna call him...Candle Ball!" Candlehead's pet Bob-omb then smiled at what she said, and rubbed himself against her cheek warmly.

Taffyta giggled, glancing at her best friend's new pet. "Well, if Candlehead's happy, then we're happy too. Nice to meet you, Candle Ball!"

"Speaking of which," said Arctic Bomber, "Wario, Blaze, and I gotta get going, but we'll come back and visit you guys sometime!"

Afterwards, the threesome bid farewell as they teleported out of Game Central Station. Around the same time, Purple Basilisk and his four remaining Chaotic Bombers were immediately arrested by the underworld police. Apparently, Blaze Bomber secretly tipped off Penny Crygor earlier today, thus enabling her to rally up Ashley to help her teleport to the underworld - and tip off the police about Purple Basilisk's illegal use of network travel. The following day afterwards, he and his followers were put on trial, found guilty, and hauled off to the Grim Reaper Penitentiary.

"Next time, Wario, Arctic, and Blaze!" ranted Purple Basilisk. "NEXT TIIIIIIME!"

Back on the surface, everyone in Diamond City went to Diamond Arcade World to hear the good news about Wario, Arctic Bomber, and Blaze Bomber's efforts in restoring the arcade games back to their normal conditions. Then they began playing the games without fear of unnatural glitches and/or sudden attacks from the Xenomorphs, Cy-Bugs, and Terminator robots alike. Later that night, the building closed; thus Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun left their own arcade games to invite Schaefer, Linn, Mike Haggar, Cody Travers, Guy, Ryu, Ken, Guile, Chun Li, and even Cassandra Alexandra to compete with them in _Track & Field_, _Ivan 'Ironman' Stewart's Super Off Road_, _Daytona USA_, and even _Cruis'n World_. Clyde, M. Bison, Sagat, Vega, Balrog, Sodom, Rolento, and Nightmare of "Bad-Anon" were invited to take part as the audience, while placing bets on who would win in each game Ralph's group participated.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you just because I saved your life, hon," said Calhoun.

Felix replied coyly, "You're on, Dynamite Gal!"

Vanellope glanced over to Ralph. "You ready for this, Stinkbrain?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, President Fartfeathers."

The foursome laughed with each other, and started their vehicles' engines as the Super Off Road qualifying races began. While the game only allowed players to drive off-road trucks, an update was recently added from the "Track Pak" version in which players can also choose to drive a dune buggy, along with 8 additional tracks (equaling 16 altogether) to compete in during the game. Trucks held more traction and top speed, but the dune buggies had better shocks and acceleration. Since the trucks were too large for Felix and Vanellope to reach for the gas pedals, they chose to drive the dune buggies instead to help make it a fair race for first place.

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
Wario - CHARLES MARTINET  
Arctic Bomber - GREY DELISLE  
Blaze Bomber - SCOTT MENVILLE  
Wreck-It Ralph - JOHN C. REILLY  
Vanellope von Schweetz - SARAH SILVERMAN  
Fix-It Felix Jr. - JACK MCBRAYER  
Sergeant Calhoun - JANE LYNCH  
Major Dutch Schaefer - ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER  
Linn Kurosawa - LAURA BAILEY  
Predator Warrior - KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON  
Predator Hunter - SCOTT MCNEIL  
Purple Basilisk - STEVEN JAY BLUM  
Warlock Bomber - JOHN DIMAGGIO  
Boxer Bomber - BOB CARTER  
Siren Bomber - RACHEL MACFARLANE  
Trigger Bomber - DONALD BROWN  
Mosquito Bomber - LAUREN TOM  
Taffyta Muttonfudge - MINDY KALING  
Candlehead - KATIE LOWES  
Surge Protector - PHIL JOHNSTON  
Billy - SAM RIEGEL  
Sid - FRANK FRANKSON  
Young Cricket - SCOTT MENVILLE  
Ashley - CHRISTINA PEYSER  
Football player - JEFF BENNETT  
9-Volt - TARA STRONG  
Phoebe - HYNDEN WALCH  
Kat - GREY DELISLE  
Ana - TARA STRONG

[End BGM]  
[End Credits]

**NO ARCADE CABINETS WERE GLITCHED OR CRASHED DURING THE MAKING OF THIS SPECIAL FIC.**

* * *

And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed my crossover fic, so I shall be seeing you again some other time. =)

EDIT: One more thing I forgot to mention. For those of you new to my fanfics, I'd like to point something out regarding the VAs I have chosen for the characters I used. Most of the time, the characters I add originally did not have any official VAs to begin with (i.e. Cheerful White, aka Shirobon/White Bomber from _Bomberman_); therefore, I usually think up which VAs would fit them best as if it were a reality, especially for the characters I've made up myself. I know it sounds kinda silly when you think about it at first, but let's just say I like to imagine all this. Hope that cleared things up!


End file.
